A different kind of test (nigel x reader lemon)
by DJcat104
Summary: Nigel suggests you two try a test he made himself... another old fanfiction I made. I posted it to Wattpad and now it's here. it's real old so I apologise if it's utter crap. I made it for a friend.


Nigel X reader lemon

You were currently running through a test chamber Testing out apertures new gel gun they made. It could make it so you could use propulsion gels easily instead of using portals with them. You were also guided by a guy named Nigel, he had black and orange hair and gorgeous orange eyes and an adorable voice (AAAA what accent does Nigel have idk). You kinda had a crush on him for the four weeks you've been testing.

You were sprinting your way down to the exit using the orange gel, there was a gap so you put some of the blue gel at the ledge and you bounced off of it and went flying over to the exit door and landed. "Nice jump! Almost thought you wouldn't make it there for a second-" Nigel commented over the speakers in the chamber. You haven't actually seen him before other than through the monitors that were in the chambers.

"Just go ahead through that tube and onto the next chamber!" Nigel said as you went through the tube. It was kinda weird, he sounded….happier than he usually does… it's 'probably nothing…' you thought as you were brought over to the next chamber.

"So uhm..this is actually a different kind of test than what you're probably used to. For this one you don't need the gel gun or the portal gun. In fact, I thought of this idea myself." Nigel explained as you came out of the tube. "So just uh...go ahead through the door" he said to you. Your mind was running wild thinking of what kind of test it was, it might be a new gun they invented..

You walk through the door to see nothing but a dimly lit room with nothing but a bed in the middle of it. You were confused as to why there was only a bed there….

"Hello (y/n)!~" you heard someone behind you. You turned around quickly to see that it was only Nigel behind you. You were shocked that he was actually here with you instead of him being on a screen like you're used to. You could even feel his warm breath on your neck just before you turned around to face him.

"So, you're probably wondering why there's no test chamber here, and only a bed set up" Nigel asked. You nodded a little bit after he said that, your eyes staring straight into his ones that were full of….lust?

The realisation suddenly hit you. Your face heated up noticeably. "There's something I actually wanted to try out with you…~" he purred as he came up closer to you and put his hands on your waist, guiding you to walk backwards and onto the bed. "We're gonna have a little fun~" and just as he said that he pinned you down on the bed, his hips grinding against your own. He presses his lips against yours, you are shocked at first but soon kiss back. You blush as he runs his hands down your side making you shiver slightly.

He stops kissing for a second while looking into your eyes. "i-it's alright if you don't want to...but it is sorta considered a test and according to the protocols, all test subjects must do any and all tes- !!!" You took the moment to become dominate, or at least try to become the dominate one by turning him over so that you're on top of him, pinning him down. "O-oh I see y-you made your decision..!" he was honestly shocked that a quiet person like you would pull something like that, but, he didn't really mind. you grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him passionately and he naturally kisses back.

You two kissed for about a minute before you felt his tongue run along your bottom lip, wanting entrance. You deny entry at first but then let him in after he tries a few times. You were both rapidly fighting for dominance as you were running your fingers through his hair. But you both were running out of air (even though Nigel is an android) so you had to pull away, a string of saliva connecting both of them, you huffing slightly.

"Y-you're actually kinda good at this~" he stuttered, his face was actually blushing a bit, which you were actually surprised by, he doesn't really seem like the type of person to be flustered easily. You can definitely take advantage of that~

You go and kiss his neck, he moans slightly, you must have found his sweet spot already. You kiss and nibble at it while he moans softly. You move your hands down to remove his shirt, and he lets you take it off. He blushed slightly and wraps his legs around your waist while you're on top of him. And then he suddenly turns you over, pinning you down yet again. "D-Do you really think I would let you have all the fun?~" He smirks slightly and you blush as he moves his hands down to your legs rubbing your inner thighs. You moan slightly as he rubs closer and closer to that spot

"N-nigel a-aAH~" you moaned out right when he started touching that spot. He reaches up to your waist to pull your pants down. You let him while blushing hard and he starts to pull down your panties slowly, which the tension was driving you crazy. He pulls them down all the way and blushes just before sticking a finger in your opening. You moan louder and arc your back slightly as he starts to stick them in and out. He progressively puts two of his fingers in you while inserting them in and out slightly faster, leaving you a panting mess.

He takes them out and smirks, letting you catch your breath a little before going up to you and kissing your neck roughly. He starts to bite and suck on your neck slightly, leaving a love mark on your neck. "N-nigel s-stop teasing me-aahH~" he slides his hands down your sides slowly and brings them under your shirt, cupping your breasts. He starts to slip off your shirt while blushing also.

He slips off your shirt then reaches down to his waist unzipping his pants slowly. His teasing was killing you mostly because you wanted him so badly but he was also so good at it at the same time…. He slips them off and you can see a slight bulge in his pants as well. You blush hard at him who was slightly starting to pull down his boxers while smirking. damnit he loves to mess with you- "n-nigel please…~" you tried not to moan out because of how flustered you were. "Nigel what~" he purred at you while pulling them down slightly more. "Just d-do it alread-dy~!" You stuttered out. "Do what~? Say it~" "f-fuck me nigel~!" As soon as you said that he pulled them down all the way and quickly stuck his member into your opening. You moan loudly from the sudden rush of pleasure rushing into your body. You gasp slightly at his size as your body adjusts to it. "A-alright….you can start…-" he starts to thrust into you softly. You moan slightly and bite your lip. "Nghh~" he starts to thrust harder into you as your gasping and moaning increases. "F-faster~" you moaned out. He started to go faster while moaning as well. He thrusted hard into you as your head tilts back sharply and you grasp the sheets tightly. "A-ah~! N-nigel~" he keeps thrusting into you and he moans your name softly. He starts to pant slightly and he grips the sheets as well. He thrusts as deep into you as he could go and moans loudly. Your back arcs as you moan his name loudly. Damn he was rough…but you were up to it~

You can feel you getting close to climax while still moaning loudly as he thrusts hard into you. He must be getting close as well, if he keeps this up…. He bites his lip and thrusts hard into you as your hips buck up from pleasure, he moans your name loudly and pulls out quickly as he climaxes. Good thing he pulled out when he did, he didn't have protection on. You pant heavily and he lays down next to you, also quite out of breath. "W...w-wow~" you panted out as he got under the sheets. You got under the sheets as well. He pecked your lips softly and sighed. "You were…..a-amazing…..~" you sighed out while panting lightly. "S-so where you~" he purred out as he held you close. Everything was silent for a while. You broke the silence. "So...was that actually a required "test" protocol or…" "nope, I just really wanted to see how you would do~ well, I guess you could say it was a test...more of a personal cooperative test….~" you nodded at his reply. "Wait...what are we going to do with the sheets...they have your-..uhm…" you blushed lightly. "Don't worry, I'll burn them in the incinerator room later."

You both fell asleep cuddling after.


End file.
